Maldades
by Mayumii
Summary: Eles sentiam culpa, misturada com saudades. GinHitsu, Yaoi, talvez lemon Para Taki.
1. Culpa e Saudades

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Maldades**

--

_Culpa e Saudades_

-

"Aizen Sousuke, traidor, está oficialmente expulso da Soul Society, juntamente com Ichimaru Gin e Tousen Kaname."

Ele sabia que todos os olhares estavam concentrados no comandante Yamamoto... mas por que se sentia tão incomodado? Por que ele sentia tantos olhares para si, quando ninguém estava prestando atenção nele?

A culpa envolvia Hitsugaya Toushiro, como uma tempestade inesperada num dia de sol. E ele não se sentia mergulhando apenas na tristeza, no rancor.

Ele sentia **culpa**.

-

"Anda tão pensativo, Gin. Algum problema?" disse Aizen, postando-se ao seu lado. "Já está com saudades da Soul Society?" Murmurou, irônico.

Dando um sorriso de escárnio, Ichimaru virou-se para o ex-capitão.

"Talvez. Lá, era divertido de certa forma."

"Saudades do décimo esquadrão? De uma certa vice-capitã?" Aizen murmurou, dando um sorriso.

O ex-capitão do terceiro esquadrão abriu os olhos, dando uma risada.

"Do décimo esquadrão, talvez..."

Ele sentia **saudades**.

-

"Ela ainda está muito abalada, Hitsugaya-taichou. Mas eu acredito que, se o capitão ficar ao lado dela, ela poderá melhorar."

Sempre Unohana, tentando confortar. Mas o pequeno capitão olhava para Hinamori, ainda desacordada, e sentia-se sem chão.

Mais uma vez, ele sentia **culpa**.

Ele poderia ter impedido toda aquela desgraça, se suas dúvidas tivessem sido confirmadas. Mas tudo era um campo minado, sem certezas, sem mentiras. Tudo poderia ser nu e cru, mas ao mesmo tempo, era nebuloso e misterioso.

Ele segurou a mão da pequena vice-capitã, com a tristeza invadindo-lhe o coração.

"Nee, Hinamori, acorde..."

Se ele não tivesse sentido tantas **saudades** antes, ele poderia ter enxergado a situação melhor.

-

De alguma forma, ele se sentia mal. Seu coração não era adepto a sentimentos nobres ou nada parecidos, mas com ele era diferente.

Por mais que nunca quisesse admitir, e brigasse com todo mundo por causa disso, ele era uma criança ainda. Sem experiência, mas com um poder enorme para se equiparar a todos aqueles líderes que protegiam a Seiretei.

Ele era ainda muito inocente, sem a malícia que os mais velhos conquistaram ao longo da vida. Ele era tímido em seus gestos, por mais que quisesse parecer arrogante. Ele era puro, como o branco dos cabelos dele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Ichimaru Gin sentia **saudades** do pequeno Hitsugaya Toushiro, ele sentia **culpa**. Todas as **maldades** do mundo, o garoto aprendeu quando estava ao lado dele. Nas noites inusitadas, nos toques exaustivos, na voz rouca de Gin, sussurrando murmúrios em seu ouvido.

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, balançando os cabelos. E ele sentiu remorso.

Porque, naquele momento, o seu menino não era mais o pequeno ser puro, livre de malícia. Com o ex-capitão do terceiro esquadrão, Hitsugaya já tinha sofrido todas as maldades, até o baque final.

Ichimaru Gin sentia tanta **culpa**, e tantas **saudades** de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

**--**

**N/A: **Fanfic muitomuito atrasada, de aniversário para Taki-imoto. Espero que goste ToT. Mais capítulos virão.

**Críticas, sugestões, reclamações, reviews, onegai. :)**


	2. Crueldade

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Maldades**

--

_Crueldade_

_-_

As pessoas são cruéis, Toushiro.

Elas quebram acordos, pactos, amizades. Elas esquecem dos sentimentos, dos problemas a sua volta.

Elas esquecem das **conseqüências **que podem acontecer com apenas um ato.

Como eu. Mas você pareceu não ligar para isso.

Porque, eu ouvi, em uma certa noite, um "daisuki" abafado, vindo dos seus lábios.

E, obviamente, fingi não escutar.

Porque, você já deve saber.

Eu sou _cruel_, Toushiro.

E, de alguma forma, com a sua pureza, você tentou apagar esse desvio de caráter em mim, em vão.

A minha afeição por você não ultrapassou as maldades habituais da minha crueldade.

-

A sua _melhor_ qualidade, Gin, era também a sua _pior _qualidade.

O seu **sorriso**.

Ele rasgava seus lábios com ironia, murmurando comentários maldosos, provocações, risadas cheias de escárnio. Ele não deixava de aparecer em qualquer situação desagradável.

Entretanto, ele mostrava o quanto você estava _satisfeito_.

Você tem um sorriso sádico. Ele não negava a sua satisfação ao ver meus lábios de encontro aos seus. Mesmo que você não me amasse, eu podia sentir que, para você, eu era um brinquedo deveras proveitoso.

Mas, claro, nunca admitiria. Porque, de certa forma, eu sentia uma felicidade sem tamanho quando estava com você.

Porém, você é, e sempre será cruel, Gin.

-

Não neva no Hueco Mundo, Toushiro. Mas a lua, em qualquer uma de suas fases, permanece no céu.

E ela é brilhante. Tão brilhante, que chega a ser branca.

Branca, branca, branco. A cor dos seus cabelos.

-

Mesmo com a sua traição, a vida aqui não parou.

O trabalho está mais pesado, claro, com mais alarmantes, sempre atentos à qualquer passo de vocês. Mas a rotina continua.

Nas rodas de saquê, a sua risada não se mistura mais com a de Zaraki e Kyouraku. As suas piadas mal-feitas não estão mais nas reuniões. Os seus comentários sarcásticos não são feitos para seus subordinados. As suas risadas irônicas não são ecoadas pelo vento.

Você não está aqui.

E, mesmo assim, a porta do meu quarto permanece aberta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-

Branco, branco, branco.

As roupas dos Arrankars, a lua, a areia, em minúsculos pontos, minhas roupas, o nosso "quartel-general".

Tudo branco.

Tudo você.

Às vezes, tento fechar os olhos e imaginar que você está aqui perto de mim, mesmo que pareça impossível.

Ou improvável.

Você consegue se lembrar de mim, Toushiro?

--

**N/A: **Segundo capítulo. Mais um, e entra em cena a história, verdadeiramente. Capítulo deveras pequeno, gomeen!

Reviews, onegai. :3


End file.
